Teach Me To Love
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: [AxelDemyx because I haven't seen it done before] Teach me how to love, Axel. I want to love you back. warnings: Boy love, semi descriptive sex scene, language


Sometimes I guess being a Nobody has its weak points.

I've loved it so far, but now things are finally starting to act up…and I don't know why.

For some reason, I feel as if I do have a heart around that special someone…but I'm not supposed to feel human emotion….emotions of the heart.

Up until today I've been worthless, noting. I've done jack crap but walk around fighting whatever challenged my pathetic form. I always win, but when it comes down to tackling this…I don't know how much more I can handle.

Demyx. Who would have thought?

The most unqualified and weakest member of the organization…the lousy fighter who would be worth shit if he were real, anyway.

Yep, that's who I've fallen for…but love isn't a Nobody trait or emotion. No emotion is a Nobody…UGH It's so confusing.

I don't know what to do anymore. I'm stuck as this piece of shit in love with another beautiful piece of shit.

Was I finally receiving my hard earned heart?

I remember lusting to have a heart in the worst way, not too long ago…but if this is what it feels like, I'd rather be a nothing.

That is all I am anyway.

But I mean a nothing…left out in the cold with no one to talk to or touch. Someone left to die in the harsh weather.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Demyx slowly walks into the room, confused expression on his face.

"Axel, what are you doing in here?"

I try to muster up a smile, but I fail miserably and hang my head in shame.

"This isn't worth it anymore, Myx. I just want to die. Being a nothing is too tiring, and having a heart causes too much pain."

Demyx looks skeptical for a second, before he finally takes a seat next to me on the large rock by my favorite place, the lake of fire.

"Come on, Ax. It's not so bad. We have jobs to do and yes, they do sometimes get a bit tiring, but in the end it's all worth it. And what would you know about hearts? Ya'don't have one."

I sigh, placing my head into my hands.

"That's not the point, Demyx. Remember, I DID have a heart…I know what it's like…"

"Well you don't have one anymore so what's the big deal?"

Suddenly built with rage, I stand from my position on the rock, feeling the heat of my fire flowing through my "body."

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU, DEMYX? What if some of us ARE getting our hearts back? Look at me! LOOK AT ME! DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A NOBODY TO YOU?"

Demyx gasps as millions of small tears roll down my cheeks, falling into the lake of fire.

"CAUSE IF I LOOK LIKE ONE…I'D LIKE TO KNOW HOW!"

Demyx quickly stands in my position, pulling me into his arms.

"Alright, Axel…calm down. It's alright, man."

I jerk from Demyx' grasp, shaking my head angrily.

"Demyx…I can't do this. I want to stay a Nobody…I don't want to feel any real pain. I just want to go back to pretending!"

He doesn't respond, but instead, reaches out to touch me again.

"Shhh," he coos, running his hands through my hair.

"You deserve this heart, Axel. I know it'll probably be hard at first, but things will lighten up."

"LIGHTEN UP! DEMYX I CAN'T DO THAT! Not with the situation I'm in!"

"Then tell me what's wrong, there may be some way to help!"

"Oh hush, damn it. You know you can't really feel sympathy and sorrow for me. It's not part of the Nobody way."

Demyx hangs his head in defeat, playing with his fingers.

"No I can't really feel them, Ax, but I wish I could…and I would if I could…you know that."

"Demyx, I can't go on like this."

"Axel, you'd better hush."

Finally giving up, I fall back against the rock, letting more tears flow freely from my eyes and I watch them spit and hiss as they touch the fire I'd created during my rage.

"You would never understand if I told you, anyway. You have no emotion."

All is silent for a few minutes, and for some reason I think he might have left me…all of my thoughts are put to rest, though, as he gently lifts me up by my arm and pulls me into his.

"It should mean more to you that I WANT to feel these things, even if I can't. Want is an emotion Nobody's have…and what I want is for you to be happy…and I want to know what's wrong. I want to be able to feel your pain, Axel, but you won't let me in."

I shake my arm from his hands, looking down at the ground.

"Demyx…"

"Axel…"

"I love you."

Demyx' eyes widen in awe as he slowly backs away.

"You feel…love…Axel?"

I nod, feeling more tears build in my eyes.

"But for me? The most useless Nobody in the whole organization?"

I nod again, turning away from his small form.

"Teach me to love, Axel. I want to love you back…"

Before I can get away, Demyx pulls me back and smashes our lips together, soon deepening the kiss with his tongue.

An involuntary moan escapes me as I begin to pull off his long black cloak.

"Work it, Axel."

Soon enough, both of us lay naked along side the lake of fire, and I'm starting up a slow thrusting rhythm with Demyx.

I know he can't feel the pleasure, which saddens me, but I know soon enough, if he works hard…he'll get a heart too…and then we can do this all the time…his feelings included.

"Don't stop, Ax."

I move my body faster, making my thrusting movements more violent until he finally stops, grabbing my throbbing penis in his hand.

"Dem…"

He smiles wickedly, moving his head down to the tip of my penis.

"How does this feel, I want to know."

Slowly, ever so slowly, his tongue pokes out from his mouth and he swirls it along my head, laughing evilly with every twitch I produce.

"Feel good?"

Wait? What am I doing? How can I let him tease me like this?

I throw him back down on the ground, pressing my erection to his…well…penis. UGH how I wish he could have an erection, too.

"Not funny, Dem."

I smash our lips together again, my hand working his penis while trying to maintain balance on top of his small body.

"Three….two….one…" he mutters, and I finally release what was inside of me.

Demyx laughs as I collapse on top of him, and he runs his fingers through my hair again.

"I hope you enjoyed that, Axel."

All I can do is simply grunt in approval as I rest my head against his chest.

I can't hear any sound coming from his chest, but I can feel it in my own heart…I'll be hearing that beat soon.


End file.
